


Bring Me Down Again

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When will I ever learn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Down Again

Remus is nearly asleep when the owl arrives. He slides off the mattress with a sigh, stumbling in the golden glow of the setting sun to open the window. He takes the parchment as the owl flies around his room in search of food. Remus knows he won’t find anything, but can’t seem to care as he stumbles back to the bed and lies down, unrolling the small shred of paper.

_Moony – Bored witless. All alone. Come and play with me._

There’s no signature, but there’s only one person it could be, only one person whose simple plea for attention could make Remus’s heart beat faster, make his cock throb in anticipation. Of course, Sirius knows nothing of Remus’s reactions to him. Knows only that he’s bored.

The bed is soft and warm, but it feels cold now that Remus is reminded that he’s all alone in it. He sits up with a sigh and waves the owl off, picking his shirt up off the floor. It’s worn and faded but like a second skin as he slides it on. The buttons confound his tired fingers, so he only manages four. The rest he leaves open, too tired to care that he’s dangerously close to indecent – in his mind – as he stumbles into his jeans. They, like the shirt, are threadbare but cling to his skin, conform to his body after so many wearings and washings.

He leans against the wall as he takes a handful of powder from the jar and throws it into the fireplace. Sirius’s name falls off his lips easily no matter how tired he is, perhaps easier that he is so tired. His body is exhausted, but wired with the thought of seeing Sirius, being along with him. Torturing himself, his brain reminds him, but he doesn’t want to think about being alone at the end of the night when the night has just begun.

“Moony!” Sirius catches him as he stumbles out of the fireplace, large warm hands wrap around his upper arms and hold him, a butter beer and smoke scented breath away. “Merlin, you look as if you’ve been rode hard and put away wet.” Sirius laughs uproariously and drunkenly, jerking Remus closer and wrapping an arm over his shoulders. “’S my new phrase. I’m using it everywhere.”

“It’s catchy.” Remus slips his arm around Sirius’s waist in an effort to keep their short walk from sending them into the wall. “Where’d you learn that?”

“From Zelda.”

“Zelda?” Remus cocks an eyebrow, suspicion souring in his stomach as Sirius swings open the door to the bedroom. There are two girls spread out on the bed, still mostly dressed, both of them obviously more than slightly drunk and possible stoned. “And which one is Zelda?”

Sirius releases Remus and falls onto the bed between them. “Zelda is the blonde.” He laughs again as he looks from one to the other. “One of the blondes.”

“So I’d gathered.” He nods to both girls though the seem more interested in divesting Sirius of his shirt. “Hello.”

“This,” Sirius pushes one girl off of him and struggles to sit up. “This is Remus. Say hello to Remus.”

“Hullo.” The one on Sirius’s left waves with two fingers. “You don’t have a fag, do you?”

“No.” Remus manages the word. “Sorry. No.”

“Pity. I’m Margie.” She reaches down and places her hand directly on top of Sirius’s erection, rubbing him through the leather pants. “Sirius, give me a fag.”

“You’re not to find one down there,” he assures her, laughing at his own joke. The other girl – Zelda, Remus presumes – doesn’t bother with greeting him as she focuses solely on the task of freeing Sirius’s t-shirt from his pants. “Moony, come have a drink with us.”

“Actually, I’m afraid I have to go.”

“Nonsense!” Sirius shrugs off both girls again and gets to his feet, hooking his arm back around Remus’s shoulders. “You weren’t doing anything, were you? Just laying about at home reading some boring tome about ancient artifacts or something equally uninteresting. Stay. Have a bit of a party with us.”

“You said you were bored,” Remus reminds him softly as the girls curl up against one another, hands and fingers seeking solace in each other without Sirius between them. “Seems to me you’ve got your hands full.”

“Nonsense. There’s two. I’m more than willing to share. You need a bit of fun, Moony.” He lets out a surprised sound as Remus pulls away from him and moves back into the main room of the flat. “What’s the matter?”

“You do this every time.” Remus shakes his head. “Every bloody time, Sirius.”

“Yes, I’m dreadfully sorry I attempt to make you find a little joy in life. I’d forgotten you’d taken the oath of angst back as a firstie along with Snivellus.” He pokes Remus with his index finger. “C’mon, Moony. They’re lovely girls.”

“And, just as I told you the last time you dragged me out in the middle of the night because you were bored only so I could find you knee deep in butter beer and bimbos, this is not fun for me, Sirius.”

“Well, if you’d just pick a girl, they’ll make it fun. Trust me, Moony, it’s desperately hard to not have a good time while she’s giving you head.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

“No.” Sirius grabs at Remus’s waist and unfastens his belt with quick, agile hands. He slides the zipper down, not noticing the look of horror warring with pure fascination on Remus’s face. “Zelda, love! C’mere. Moony wants to play.”

Remus stiffens and jerks back from Sirius’s grip. “Sirius.”

“Come on, Moony. She’s bloody lovely. Got a mouth like a vacuum cleaner. You’ll think she’s going to suck your balls down her throat.”

“As attractive as that isn’t,” Remus backs away, halted by Sirius grabbing his hand. “Sirius, let me go.”

“Not until you feel her. She’s fan-fucking-tastic, Remus. The hottest little mouth you’ll ever have on your prick.” Sirius pouts slightly, his thin lips threatening to curve into a smile. “You never have any fun at my parties.”

“You were bored.” Remus jerks his hand away. “I thought you wanted company.”

“You’re not company, Remus.” Zelda walks out of the bedroom and curls around Sirius. He pauses long enough to kiss her, stopping Remus before he can reach the door. “C’mon. Just taste. You’ve never had a girl like her on your prick, I swear.”

“No.” Remus stumbles back away from Sirius’s renewed grip. “Just…no.” He grabs the door handle and hurries out of the flat, breathing in the smoky air. He rubs his hand across his face, cursing under his breath as the door to the flat opens, and Sirius looks at him, his face a mask of petulance.

“They think you don’t like them.”

“I don’t even know them.”

“You don’t have to know them, you stupid git. I’m not trying to get you a date for the dance; I’m trying to get you laid. You haven’t had a girlfriend, much less a good shag since…when? When was the last time you fucked a girl?”

Remus kicks back, his boot slamming into the wall with surprising force. “Never.”

“Yeah, I thought…what?” Sirius’s eyes narrow dangerously. “You’re having one off on me, Moony? You think I don’t know what you did to Delores Dacabrian behind the second greenhouse during the Slytherin/Hufflepuff game?”

“I helped her with her Herbology.”

“That’s a euphemism.”

“That’s the truth.” Remus turns on Sirius. “You invite me over and every bloody fucking time I think it’s going to be different. I think ‘Perhaps Sirius has realized I’d rather just spent time bullshitting with a beer and a fag’ or ‘Oh, Sirius has finally come to his senses. He’s finally gotten a fucking clue’ or, more often, I think ‘bloody hell, I hope Sirius has finally realized that I don’t want some girl’s mouth wrapped around my cock because I’m a bloody fucking queer.’” He laughs bitterly. “I have to go.”

“No you bloody don’t.” Sirius stands in front of him, blocking the hallway. “What d’you mean, you’re queer?”

“Jesus.” Remus blows out a breath. “Unless she’s got balls of her own, I don’t want her sucking on my prick, Sirius. I don’t want to shag your bloody castoffs, because they’ve got breasts not bollocks.” He laughs again. “Barring that, I’d like to spend a bit of time with the bloke who’s rather supposed to be my best friend.”

“Oh, God.” Sirius’s eyes widen in horror. “You bloody fancy me.”

Remus doesn’t blink. “No. Not anymore.” And with a sharp crack, he’s gone.

**

Remus stares at the empty bottle with blurry, narrowed eyes and sighs, knowing that he’s spent the last of his money for the month doing what he could to scrub the look of pure mortification on Sirius’s face out of his brain. “Should have saved myself a few pounds,” he murmurs, forcing himself to sit up, secure in the knowledge that the image of Sirius is not one he’s ever likely to forget.

The thick pounding grows louder as he steps out of his room, reinforcing it might not just be his head. He walks to the door, placing small bets with himself. If it’s James, he’s got to clean out the bathroom. If it’s Lily, he’s going to have to actually buy himself a new coat. If it’s Peter, he’ll be crowned the king of Persia. He swings open the door and flinches in the blast of sun.

“You look like I feel, Moony.” Sirius shoves past him into the foyer. “Shut the door before we both go blind.”

“And if it’s Sirius, I’ll…”

“What are you on about? Shut the fucking door.” Sirius wrenches the door from Remus’s grip and slams it shut. “Better.” He stumbles down the hallway and falls onto Remus’s bed. “Christ is smells like a brewery in here.”

“Better than the brothel of your bedroom.” Remus barks out a harsh laugh. “What the fuck are you doing here? Come to see if I was still a poof in the light of day?”

“I want to stay away from the light right now, thanks.” Sirius pulls the covers over his head. “How long?” Remus stands in the doorway, refusing to answer until Sirius pokes his head from beneath the quilt. “How long?”

“I’ve thought it since I was nine. Knew for sure when I was eleven. Had my first snog when I was 13, first fuck when I was 19.”

“Who?”

“Magnus Vesperson.”

“You did not.”

Remus shrugs. “I did.”

“He’s a bloody famous fucking Quidditch star. How the fuck’d you meet him?”

“I believe their names were Violet and Trixie. When I left you were pinned beneath various body parts. I didn’t stick around to see who was impaled on what.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “I went out for a drink. He sat next to me. We played darts and I swept the floor with his arse. Then he took me home and fucked me in mine.” Remus smirks as Sirius raises an eyebrow. “Which bothers you more? That your mate’s a shirt lifter or that your favorite Quidditch player bats from the wrong side?”

“Why didn’t you tell us? Me?” Sirius pulls himself into a sitting position. “We don’t care that you’re a bloody werewolf, Remus. You really think we care that you take it up the arse?”

“Given that we lived in the same room and shared the same shower and slept in the same bed half the fucking time? Yeah, I thought you’d rather have me rip your throat out with my slathering fangs than think about me wanting to fuck any of you.” He walks to the window and pulls the shade, looking out at the filtered sun. “Why are you here?”

“To apologize.”

“Let me guess, Lily told you that you were an incredible prat and she couldn’t believe how insensitive you were, and didn’t you think I needed a friend more than I needed another judgmental arse in my life.”

“After you left, I told Zelda and Margie to get the fuck out then I drank myself stupid…er.” Sirius sits up and folds his arms over his bent knees. “I honestly didn’t know, Remus. I just wanted to give you a bit of fun.”

“It doesn’t bother me that you tried to get me laid, Sirius.” Remus relents slightly and moves to the edge of the bed, keeping his distance. “It’s a terribly nice gesture, though I beg that you don’t start picking up random boys of the street in an attempt to improve my sex life.” He sighs and leans back against the headboard, kicking his bare feet up on the bed. “What bothers me is that every time I thought you just wanted to spend a bit of time with me, and every time there was someone else there – James, Peter, some random girl. At first I was afraid you knew…”

“Do you fancy me?”

“Sirius.”

“I could make it up to you. I mean, all the torture I’ve put you through. I mean, I went to boarding school, you know. Hell, I’m from an aristocratic family. What I don’t know about blowing boys, I know about incest.” He smiles and nudges Remus with his shoulder. “What say you, Remus? Shall we have a spot of fun, or would you like me to shag a couple of my cousins in an unholy triangle?”

Remus laughs. “No. Thank you.”

“Ever polite. You’re the only person I know that can turn down incest and a rather dashing young man’s mouth on your prick with a delicate turn of phrase.” He shifts onto his side and snuggles down under the covers. “What do you want to do then?”

Remus faces Sirius and shrugs, lying down near him and facing him. “Nothing. Nothing but this.”

“All right.” Sirius reaches out and flips a lock of Remus’s hair away from his face. “But the offer still stands.”

“Which one?”

“Either. Or both. I’m flexible.” He leans forward and kisses Remus on the nose. “In more ways than one.”


End file.
